Letters to Henry
by EloquentCriticalFantasy
Summary: Regina writes letters to remind Henry of events of his childhood beginning at his sixth birthday.


Letters to Henry

* * *

Dear Henry,

Yesterday, you turned six. My little son is growing up so fast. Too fast in fact. I have decided to write a letter every year on your birthday and tell you about your childhood. One day when you grow up and leave me you may enjoy reading these little stories.

Yesterday was your birthday, and my son what an event it was! Children running in the back yard, and stuffing your face full of sugary sweets. You used to beg for sweets when you were young, and you still do as a matter of fact. You will thank me when you get older and are not as big as Granny. Though, I do love that little smile when I let you enjoy certain treats. It's one of those days where I get to sit and enjoy those little smiles, while you ran about with friends and show them your new toys. This year you received something you had been begging for. A new bike, with no training wheels. To my dismay I indulged your wish and bought you a bright red mongoose. Your face at that moment, is one that I will treasure for years to come. Of course, I will also remember the twisted up face you gave when you opened your next gift: A helmet and pads for every inch of your body. What can I say? I wasn't quite ready for you to ride without your training wheels, let alone without proper protection.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Henry" Regina's light tone rang one morning in January. Regina perching on the side of his bed, awaiting his tired eyes to open. Henry didn't move, only the small smile tugging on his lips gave him away as he pretended to still be asleep.

"Oh, I guess my birthday boy just wants to sleep all day." Regina mused, grinning at her son's plastered look. "I suppose I will just tell the party guests that you are too tired for cake." She rose a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, hoping to elicit giggling or smiling. Nothing. What a determined boy she thought. "I wonder if Marco takes returns for big boy bikes?" His eyes snapped open at that, an excited smile taking over his features as he scrambled out of bed and squeezed his mother tightly, which Regina happily accepted.

"Is it the big red one we saw in the shop?!" Henry exclaimed, his usually placid features electrifying when he sees his mother smirking, knowing it to be true. "Oh boy!" he jumped from his mother's hold and was almost to the stairs before Regina stopped him.

"uh, uh, uh, teeth young man, then clothes. You wouldn't want your friends to see you in your PJs would you?"

* * *

Later that day, around mid-afternoon I took you to the the park, to let you ride your brand new bicycle. I will admit I was extremely nervous at first, and absolutely hysterical when you fell the first time. Seeing your wobbly hands and uneasy expression put me on edge, but I wouldn't let you know that. I told you something that I hope you will keep with you and perhaps pass down to your own future children: "Never give up. Perseverance is everything. Persevere and endure and you can accomplish anything." Maybe I had pushed you too hard, but I wanted to see you succeed and you did. A few attempts later you managed to maintain your center of balance without me standing there to help you. It was bittersweet for me. As happy as I was to see your exuberant smile when you realized I wasn't holding on to you, it was also heart wrenching to allow you such a freedom. For me, it was you first step in independence. I expect to see you riding your bike to school now, I suppose I will have to get over the loss of taking you to school myself now.

* * *

Regina has her hands on the handlebars, rolling Henry forward with a surprising amount of effort.

"Now Henry, you have to try and center yourself, if you lean too far to one side, you will fall over" she explained to a curious gaze, looking up at her.

"Don't let go yet!" He pleaded when the brunette shifted to move away, wanting him to learn on his own before relenting.

"I won't dear, now start pedaling" She prodded, moving forward as the bike did. When she realized he had his balance, she ever so slightly let go of him, watching him carefully before stepping back and standing on the curb. A proud smile graced her full lips, watching him ride down the wide sidewalk of the park.

"Mom!" he shouted an even wider grin taking over his face when he sees his mother on the curb. He pulled beside the curb and stumbled off his mongoose to greet his mother. "Thanks for teaching me to ride," he said sweetly "I love you".

This warmed Regina's heart into a small puddle of strong love for the brown-haired boy. She hadn't had the satisfaction of extreme warm emotion in decades and she wanted to savor every moment.

* * *

This year has been a crazy one with you. You always wanting to try new things, and me having so little time. Being the mayor my schedule was extremely tight, even in a small town such as Storybrooke. Though, it was a successful year nonetheless. I made time for you. Devoted every waking moment to you the moment I stepped inside form an exhausting day. You used to run from your sitter and would hurdle towards my feet, latching on to them for dear life. Such aa affectionate boy you were. On Mother's day that year you had brought me so many little gifts that you had made in your first grade class. A finger painting, featuring me and you standing in the lawn out front, smiling; and a red-orange clay slab with your hand pressed into it, with the words "For Mommy" carved above it. I still have these items to this day. The painting I had framed and hung in my office, for all to admire, and the clay mold is in my personal relaxation room.

* * *

Weekends were the only time Regina had the opportunity to sleep in, which she always took advantage of. This morning however, she sensed her son's presence near her just as she always did. It had come easily for her since the day she brought him home. She assumed it was something that all mothers had adapted and she welcomed it. She opened her eyes and to her delight was Henry standing wide eyed just in front of her bed.

"Henry, dear, what are you-"

"Happy mother's day mommy" He said as he brought a plate with uncooked eggs, and burnt toast to her face. There was also some fresh fruit from the fridge on the corner as well. Thank goodness. She sat up and looked at her son wide eyed, touched by her son's desire to make her happy on this special day.

"Oh Henry, I love it" she cooed kissing his head and taking the plate into her lap. "It looks delicious" she white lied, her voice still slightly husky from hours of peaceful sleep. She rarely had that before Henry came along. She would often find herself tossing and turning every night or just staring at the ceiling. Once Henry came along, she found a sense of peace.

The excited and relieved smile that came over Henry's face was too much to bear. She ate the fruit and picked at the burnt toast, pretending to thoroughly enjoy the meal.

"Thank you, Henry, this is the best mother's day yet." she smiled at her son, who went bounding out of the room a second later. She could hear his pounding footsteps of the hardwood floors. He came back a moment later with his hands behind his back.

"What have you got Henry?" Regina was moved when he revealed a finger painting of them both. "Oh Henry, I love it. Perhaps you could be an artist some day?" Regina didn't notice the next gift until it was tossed into her lap and Henry hid at the edge of the bed.

"What's this?" She picks up an orange clay slab and gasps and looks up and sees the top of Henry's head at the edge of the bed. She almost wants to cry at the little gift. "Henry, come out." she prodded with a sweet tone, keen on embarrassing him for all it was worth.

* * *

These memories, are among the happiest I have ever experienced. I love you more than anything and I want you to remember that always. My son, you will grow one day and leave me, but I will still be here. Through thick and thin I will be here to take care of you when you need it. I hope this year will be just as wonderful as the last.

Until your next birthday,

Mom.


End file.
